


【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.14 满天零星·第一夜（满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，感觉必须要记录一发。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.超短篇，完结，大概有点莫名其妙。4.系列文，本篇内含性转、百合。避雷注意。





	【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.14 满天零星·第一夜（满零/庆成）

银心：繁星与黑洞的人马座A*

【你的笑容是那银河空洞中最闪耀的星云。】

美鹤♀（满女体）X零♀（零女体）

 

太阳升起来了，当我们四人被告知只剩一天时间就要被召唤回自己的灵魂时，胖哥哥迎着初生的阳光问我们：“你的梦想是什么？”

 

胖哥哥挥舞着自己的蓝色工作服告诉我们他想要开一场演唱会，自己的演唱会。

 

马尾辫女孩犹豫了半晌告诉我们她要复活自己妹妹的舞蹈比赛，她想在最后一天看妹妹跳舞，想看她希望为自己跳的舞。

 

这时一旁的大叔沉默着整理着自己的领带。

“大叔。”女孩望着他说，“去找他吧。晚上7点半天黑之前，我们去你的地方见你！”

我们都知道，大叔离开这座城市十年，他最后的梦想是见自己的儿子一面，忏悔自己的过往。

 

上午九点，蓝色的云朵映照下的学校又一次开始了舞台的搭建，被取消的舞蹈比赛在胖哥哥建筑公司的努力下开始重新举办。

 

中午十二点，我和胖哥哥在会场忙碌着，胖哥哥和外卖小哥因为午间便当的问题吵得不可开交，我不得不去打圆场。

 

中午十二点半，大叔给我们打来电话说联系上了可供胖哥哥唱歌的livehouse。

 

下午两点，女孩的妹妹来到现场，伴随着耀眼的太阳光舞蹈比赛正式开始了。

 

下午三点，胖哥哥到达livehouse进行演唱会，在那里等待他的是我与女孩联系起的为了他聚集起来的人们。

 

下午五点半，舞蹈比赛结束，女孩的妹妹获得银奖，我看到女孩在台下哭的稀里哗啦。

 

下午六点，来不及卸妆，马尾女孩和她妹妹带着我向学校门口跑去，远远地我看到胖哥哥和一个女孩路边的树荫里等着我们。

 

下午六点十二分，我离那个女孩只有三米的距离。黑棕色的齐肩长发，大大的眼睛，她笑着说：“一起跑吧。”

 

下午六点十四分，”我崇拜你。”我说，我们并肩跑着，她笑了，问我：“你叫什么名字？”

 

下午六点十五分，我看着她，语无伦次。

 

下午六点十六分，“我的名字是什么来着？我的···我的名字是ミツル。”挂在天边的太阳晒得我脸颊发烫，大脑发白。

 

下午六点十七分，我确定了，这个女孩，就是我的梦想。

 

下午六点三十分，她对着我笑着，在巴士外向我招手。

 

下午六点四十分，我抱住马尾辫女孩和胖哥哥泣不成声。

 

下午七点，我们到达了巴士末站。我们骑上共享单车，胖哥哥挥舞着白色的毛巾高声唱着：“我扔掉我的外套，我渴望你们的拥抱。我们走！我们走！走到尽头的尽头！”然后，我看到他的眼角在夕阳的照射下，有着闪亮的光斑。

 

下午七点二十分，我们看到一家偏远的手工器械店，大叔站在店门口手中抱着一个老旧的巨大机械留声机，他将留声机递给站在她对面的长发青年，青年从怀里掏出一个巴掌大小的一模一样的留声机放在了大叔的手掌中心。我，女孩和胖哥哥静静的推着车看着他们，我看到大叔转过身的一瞬间泪水从他眼角的皱纹里渗了出来。

 

下午七点三十分，我们被晚霞照耀着与长发青年说了再见，我们三人推着车陪着大叔走着毫无尽头的大道上。

 

傍晚七点四十分，夜幕开始降临，我们的身体越来越轻，我们飘上天空。一起低头看着如同繁星一般的城市。

 

“真美啊，星空。”大叔说道。


End file.
